OVA 5: Gajucy for AkariDreyar
by n.n-Anime-n.n
Summary: Gajucy (GajeelxLucy) pairing! Other pairs that you may briefly encounter may include, but are not limited to: JeRza, GrayxLyon, LucyxJuvia, GaLe, etc. This is a rewrite of Fairy Tail OVA 5! This has evolved into a LucyXGajeelXLevy fanfic. It will include yuri. I'm sorry if you don't like that...but not really.


A/N: Hello everyone! This is a one-shot done for AkariDreyar. She won the contest I posted in one of the previous chapter of "Secret Jealousies". I just want everyone to know that this is a re-write of Fairy Tail OVA 5. Please note that there will be some major differences! If you are a fan of Gajucy, then be sure to check out my story, "Golden Illusions" on my profile! Enjoy!

GajeelxLucy one-shot!

* * *

Lucy stood next to Erza and Wendy in their swim suits with the sun beating down on them as they all surveyed the water park before them. It was gigantic! It seemed like they had everything here! She couldn't wait to get into the crystal clear water or to relax and enjoy a drink while she tanned. She had been informed by Erza that people came from all over Fiore to visit this particular water park. She could definitely see why it would be worth it.

Wendy's cerulean eyes grew large as she surveyed the park, "it's so spacious!" The little girl was just as excited as Lucy was. Lucy smiled at her friend and scanned the thronging crowd for her other friends. It was indeed spacious, and she could tell that it would be difficult to track down all of her friends. She was glad that Erza had decided to stick with her today. Lucy didn't really mind being on her own, but being with friends was always more fun.

Participants from the Grand Magic Games mingled freely around Lucy as if they weren't opponents at all. Jenny from Blue Pegasus and Risley from Mermaid Heel were even hanging out together. This was the perfect place to relax and let your worries all fade away. Today was going to be wonderful.

At least, that's what Lucy thought. Unfortunately, she couldn't have been more wrong.

Erza pulled Lucy's hand and tugged her into the water, breaking her train of thought. They would join the rest of Fairy Tail in letting go and enjoying themselves. Lucy was happy that she had packed one of her cuter swim suits. The one she currently wore was pink with yellow stars dancing across the material. Erza wore a bright yellow suit with a black swirly design on both the top and the bottom. There was no doubt that the women looked absolutely stunning.

Lucy quickly spotted Natsu in his black trunks with red flames. He was excitedly riding a water train…right up until he flopped over with motion sickness. Lucy inwardly groaned at her the Dragon Slayer's antics. He was so predictable that it made her cringe. She loved Natsu, but she couldn't help feeling that he was still a child in many ways.

The bottom of the pool fell away from Lucy's feet and she was suddenly swimming. Erza had pushed her further into the water. Turning, Lucy playfully splashed at Erza. Erza giggled and joined Lucy in the water war. Both women were thoroughly enjoying themselves, and hardly noticed that the resident perverts of Fairy Tail were watching from the sidelines.

After a few minutes of splashing and giggling, the girls made their way back to the shallow waters.

Erza leaned back against the edge of the pool, seemingly searching for someone. Lucy didn't pretend she was ignorant as to who she would be looking for, and join her friend by perusing the crowds leisurely. It was nice to share these quiet moments with Erza without their rowdier teammates destroying things, and Erza subsequently destroying things as she attempted to prevent the boys from destroying more things. Her team generally did a lot of destroying. Lucy needed a break from all of the destroying.

Laki sat at the edge of the pool in her light blue full shirt top and white miniskirt bottom, idly talking to Kinana who wore a green bikini with a cross top that tied around her neck. Lucy took a moment to admire how the different styles suited the women, then continued scanning for a certain someone.

She spotted Gray, who was currently nude, and a wilted looking Juvia in her purple and white polka dot bikini/miniskirt combo. It seemed that the poor girl was attempting to gain Gray's attention once more. Unfortunately she was missing the show. Lucy sighed and turned away from Gray's naked body. She had seen it too many times for it to be exciting anymore.

"Let's get out for a while, Lucy." The blond mage nodded in agreement with her friend. Lucy

Lucy stepped from the cool water onto the almost achingly hot cement and made her way to a chair next to Erza's. The sun warmed her pale skin and evaporated the excess water clinging to her as she reclined and soaked up the rays of warmth. She was almost content. She had almost everything she could want. She supposed that there was one thing still eluding her: a man.

Unfortunately Lucy couldn't think of anyone in the guild that she would want to be with. It was hard to think of most of them as more than friends, and those that she was able to think of as more than friends seemed to be the extremely elusive ones.

Lucy lifted her hand to cover her eyes and attempt to purge her mind from such thoughts.

"There's an aquarium over here!" Levy's voice cut into her thoughts. She cracked her fingers to peek at her friend.

Levy was wearing a white and red striped bikini, and was walking with all three of Fairy Tail's Exceeds and Gajeel Redfox. Lucy admired Gajeel's muscled body and trim waist, completely missing the look he was giving her as the group slowly walked past.

"Huh. You've got to be kidding. I can't stand those kinds of places." His response was so faint that Lucy didn't even hear it, or rather it didn't fully register in her mind.

She turned away from the group, which was now quite a ways away, and watched Asuka playing near her parents. Jenny and Risley were playing in the water not far from the little family, and oh shit.

The Trimens had arrived to annoy Erza and her. This was bound to ruin their relaxation time.

"I knew I smelled an especially exquisite parfum." Ichiya sniffed at Erza creepily. Lucy watched as her eye twitched.

"You look lovelier than usual Erza-san," Hibiki cooed at the irritated Fairy Queen.

"Are you kidding me? How can anyone be so good looking?" Lucy wondered this herself as Ren flirted with her. It annoyed her to no end that these men were superficially interested in a gorgeous girl like her. She needed a real boyfriend! These playboys were just like Loke in the end. Although, she knew that Loke was far more loyal and his love was a bit more genuine.

"I'd like to be your pet, if you'll have me." This was exactly what she was talking about! Eve was covered in bandages and striking a dramatic pose.

It really wasn't fair that she couldn't find a boyfriend. Levy was beautiful, but she definitely wasn't blessed with the physical attributes that Lucy was. How fair was it that she found a man when Lucy wasn't able to?! Not to mention that Gajeel was incredibly attractive to Lucy. The whole bad boy exterior, yet sweet caring interior turned her on.

Erza was physically restraining herself from destroying the Trimens. It wasn't going well. Lucy could see the exact moment that her scarlet haired friend had had enough of the pestering men.

"Enough! What was that MPF reading today?" She glared at Hibiki. "You already have Sherry," Ren was scolded harshly. He reacted with tears and a sad face. "You shouldn't mess around when you're in such a condition." Lucy almost felt bad for Eve.

The Trimens took their scolding and bowed their heads. Ichiya waited in his signature pose for his own scolding. It never came. Lucy watched in horror as Ichiya boldly grabbed hold of Erza's top and begged her to scold him as well.

"Don't touch my swim suit! It's Legendary!" She kicked him so hard that he went flying across the park. Lucy watched him disappear with satisfaction then turned to question Erza.

"Legendary?"

"Yes! It stays in perfect condition even if I battle while wearing it!" Lucy could tell that her friend was extremely proud of her suit. She wouldn't point out the piece of threading that was fraying. That would just be mean.

The two girls were just about to get back to relaxing when Ichiya reappeared and all four men began assaulting them with compliments again. Lucy was relieved when Titania sent them all flying. Hopefully now they would be able to relax in peace.

Lucy turned to question Erza on what they should do next. She was surprised when she noticed that Erza was looking intensely across the pool. It looked like she was ready to kill someone. Lucy's brown eyes followed the direction of her friend's gaze and spotted Jellal…talking to another girl. Or rather, it looked like the girl was talking to him and he was nervously backing away. Unfortunately Erza didn't see it that way.

The redhead leapt to her feet with her fists clenched and stalked towards the duo. Lucy opted for staying behind. She didn't want to be in the vicinity if things got ugly. It was best if she just stayed out of the way.

She leaned back in her chair once more, attempting to relax.

"Wendy! Let's go to the aquarium!" Lucy watched Chelia and Wendy run past while holding hands.

It was good to see the girls getting along. It proved that just because the different guilds were competing against each other that it didn't mean they couldn't be friends outside the arena. Wendy didn't really get a chance to be with other girls her age, and Lucy could tell that she was really enjoying Chelia's company. The smile on their faces warmed Lucy's heart.

Maybe she should just be content like Wendy. However, the bluenette was only a little girl and hardly old enough to be thinking of boys at all. No, Aquarius was right. Lucy would never have a hot boyfriend, and at this rate she wouldn't ever get any sort of boyfriend.

Lucy grudgingly stood to her feet and stretched with her arms over her head and her back arched. The sun was getting a little warm and she needed a drink. She figured that she would go see the aquarium that everyone kept going on about and take a break from the sun.

Her chocolate eyes scanned the pool to find that it was mostly empty. Cana and Bacchus were among the stragglers. Lucy shrugged. She would leave them to it then.

She slipped her feet back into her flip flops and slowly walked in the direction that Levy and the others had gone. She really just wanted to relax somewhere out of the sun for a while.

The trek to the aquarium was long and grueling. When Lucy finally made it there she was pleased to find that some sort of show was under way. There were people walking around selling drinks and snacks for the show. She quickly got a hold of a large mango milkshake and forced her way into the crowd to find a seat. She could definitely get used to this.

The crowd was silenced by a man on a speakerphone, "Thank you for coming today! I hope you enjoy this special show where you can watch all of our exotic species of fish while they feed." Lucy would have clapped with everyone else, but her hands were full of her milkshake.

A group of divers came into view, and Lucy nearly dropped her cold treat. Levy, Wendy, Chelia, Lily, Charle, and Happy were in the aquarium as part of the show! Lucy couldn't imagine what kind of idiot would have allowed that.

Lucy watched in raptured silence as the group began feeding the fish with special underwater tanks that shot fish food into the water. A large group of fish began gathering around Happy. Whoever let them in was such a huge dumbass.

The fish began to go crazy, and the group tried defending themselves. There were too many fish! Lucy choked on her milkshake and tried to stifle her laughter. This was just too much.

She looked around the crowd to see if anyone else found it amusing. Yep. Everyone was definitely enjoying this. Wait. Was that Elfman and Evergreen hiding behind a rock out in the pool? She blinked and shrugged as the people she thought she recognized as her guild members disappeared. It probably wasn't them. Lucy turned back to the show, and giggled.

Wendy and Chelia were trying to use their magic under water. It didn't seem to be working out so well. There was air mixed in with the water, but it seemed that it was hard to access. It probably took a lot of skill to pull the air directly out of the water. Both of the Slayers were choking on water from their effort to use their breath attacks.

Levy had pulled out her pen and began furiously scripting something. Lucy's mouth dropped open when she saw the finished product. Levy had used her Solid Script to spell out "SHOCK". She really didn't think that one through. Lucy supposed that if she had been the one in that situation that she would have called Aquarius. It would have ended just as disastrously.

Levy's spell sent a wave of electricity through the water, effectively frying all of the fish as well as Happy, Charle, PantherLily, Chelia, Wendy, and Levy as well. Lucy's milkshake shot out of her nose as she snorted with uncontrollable laughter. She really couldn't help it.

The group began to recover just as a giant white fish arrived. It looked kind of like a whale to Lucy. She stood from her seat and dropped her drink on the floor.

"Hey!" It had splashed onto the feet of several people sitting near Lucy. She waved her hands in apology and scooted down the aisle. She froze halfway to the exit and watched the giant fish thing inhale her friends. Well that was unexpected. She shrugged her shoulders. That's what they got for thinking they were some sort of fish experts.

Lucy made her way back to the pool. She was feeling quite refreshed and wanted to get back in the water before it was time to head back to the inn. She was surprised to find Aquarius and Virgo in the water waiting for her.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" She regretted saying anything almost immediately.

"Aquarius invited me. Is it punishment time, Hime?"

Aquarius growled at Lucy and raised her water jug.

"U-umm no." Lucy waved her arms in distress and attempted to back away. It was too late.

Aquarius blasted Lucy into the air with a powerful stream of water. She flew so high that she was able to see the entire park.

She sailed up and reached the peak of her flight where she paused midair. She looked down and saw Evergreen and Elfman holding each other behind a rock. So it had been them she had seen earlier. She also saw Jellal and Erza in a compromising position.

Natsu went flying through the air below her and smashed into the 'Love Slider' as a result of Erza's powerful kick as he touched her Legendary swim suit. The force of the collision sent the heart shaped entrance to the slide plummeting down the ride with Natsu laying atop it, and Lyon and Gray spiraling down after him while embracing each other. Juvia stood stunned at the top of the ride.

"Kyaa!" Lucy dropped like a rock and smashed into Juvia. They raced down the slide with Lucy wrapped around Juvia's body.

"Love Rival!" Lucy wailed at her misfortune.

Wendy and Chelia were caught up on the ride as Natsu passed them where they stood, along with Lily and Charle. Happy wailed as he watched them sail away from him.

Levy grabbed onto Gajeel as they were both tossed onto the ride as well. Lucy really couldn't believe this shit. She was stuck on the ride with Juvia as everyone else seemed to be paired off with the man of their choice. Even Erza and Jellal ended up together, and Elfman was caught up with Ever!

Lucy felt her anger boil to a red hot rage right as the park was frozen solid from Gray and Lyon's magic. They had had enough of each other it seemed.

The blond Celestial Mage watched in horror as Natsu stood up from where he had been dumped and blasted the ice away with his fire magic.

"Natsu! No!" Her voice didn't reach him, and the entire park was blown to smithereens.

Well this was just great. This would surely be added to Fairy Tail's bill. She could imagine that they would all have to take extra jobs to pay it off.

Lucy picked herself up from the ground and surveyed the damage. The slide was destroyed, along with everything else! Thankfully everyone seemed to be stunned still. If she was quick she could at least avoid the scolding that was sure to come from Erza!

Without a second thought Lucy dashed away. She raced all the way back to the inn, and was breathlessly opening the door to the room that she shared when a hand gripped her arm tightly. All she could think was, 'Oh crap! Erza found me!'

"Gihi. Where do ya think you're goin' Bunny Girl?" Lucy's head whipped around and she found herself face to face with an Iron Dragon Slayer.

"N-no where." She struggled to pull her arm free but found it impossible.

"That's right. No where." Gajeel grinned at the frightened girl and pushed her into the room. He shut the door behind him, and Lucy looked around for a way to escape. She could only figure that Erza had sent him after her for punishment.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave everyone there like that! I just didn't want to listen to Erza yell at everyone for something that those idiots did!" The confused look on Gajeel's face informed Lucy that she had been wrong. "I mean, what are you doing here?" The change in the tone of her voice made Gajeel pause and scratch his head.

"Well. I guess I don't really know."

"You don't know? Well then, if you'll excuse me." She tried to make a break for it, but Gajeel caught her arm again.

"I wanted to talk to you." Well that was different. She calmly quirked an eyebrow and him and tried to still the turmoil that was happening in her mind.

He was practically naked! They were both practically naked and he was so close to her, but this was the guy that Levy liked.

"I wanted to know if..well…Fuck it!" He yanked Lucy forward and into his arms. Her hands landed against his hard chest, and her cheeks colored. Before she had a moment to process what was happening, Gajeel had leaned forward and captured her lips with his…and then her mind went blank.

Her arms circled his neck and she pressed herself closer to him. God he tasted so good!

"Mmmm." He pushed her away from her and looked into her sultry gaze. She couldn't think properly! She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't stop. Everyone was still back at the pool being scolded and probably cleaning up, and she was making out with Gajeel!

He grinned at her and scooped her up into his arms.

"Gajeel?" She questioned in a breathy tone.

He took three long strides and dropped her onto the nearest bed. She landed on her back with a bounce and stared up at him with anticipation and confusion.

"We can talk later." With that his swim trunks hit the floor and Lucy's large brown eyes were left staring at Gajeel's hardened length. She allowed her gaze to travel up his chest and meet his eyes. As soon as their eyes met, Gajeel pounced on her, connecting their lips once more in a frenzied assault.

This was not how she had imagined this day ending up!

His hands expertly untied her top and tossed it across the room while his lips traveled down to her neck. Lucy couldn't do anything but lay there and allow him to have his way. She'd never even considered denying the sexy god atop her. That would be insane.

"Gnnn," She couldn't fully restrain the noise as Gajeel nipped and sucked at her neck while teasing her nipples. This was so wrong, but everything he was doing just felt so right!

She was quickly divested of her bottom, and she flung her head to the side with a heated moan as one of Gajeel's long fingers slid against her moist sex. She squeezed her eyes shut and clutched at the cotton sheets on the bed.

"Fuck, I want you." Lucy's brown eyes opened to little slits and she finally worked up the courage to look into Gajeel's own crimson gaze. He was so gorgeous with his long dark hair splayed across his shoulders. It made him look like even more of a wild animal. She tentatively reached up a slender hand and touched his hair. It was softer than it looked.

His fingers gently parted her nether lips, allowing him full access to her wet pussy. She found that she was unable to tear her eyes away from his as he slid his finger into her hot core.

"Mmmm. Ah!" She couldn't help it. It felt way too good. She fisted a hand in his hair and thrust her hips upwards, begging him to give her more.

"Gihi. You like that?" She loved that he was teasing her. She needed a man that knew what he was doing.

Instead of replying, she began to buck against his hand.

"Tell me you want it." With a small amount of force from his other hand on her hip, Gajeel stopped her movements. He was serious.

"I-I want it." She blushed and looked away. It was one thing to write about it, but it was a completely different story to have to say something like that in real life!

"What do you want?" He slowly pumped his long digit in and out of her tight pussy.

"You. I want more of you!" She had already gone this far. Why not just completely let go?

"Guurrr." It was more of a growl than anything. He released her hip and removed his finger from her. In one swift movement the head of his cock was throbbing against her moist opening. "You want this? You want me inside you?"

"Y-yes." Her mind couldn't comprehend how they had gotten here. All she could think about was how it would feel when he was filling her up with his pulsing cock. "Ahh!" He thrust his solid member deep into her vagina. She felt herself tighten around him as a wave of pain hit. Slowly it subsided into pleasure and she tentatively rolled her hips against him.

He didn't need to be told twice.

He set a steady rhythm and began pounding into her without abandon. She raked her nails against his back and arched into him. She just couldn't get enough of him. Her orgasm built up until it was a tidal wave ready to spill over the edge.

"Please. More!" She begged him. Her legs were shaking.

Gajeel's movements became frenzied as he too was about to shatter.

With one last thrust into the pit of her core, she cried out and he came deep inside her.

Sweat dripped from his hair onto her chest, and all of Lucy's muscles quivered from her release. Gajeel groaned and rolled onto his back beside her.

For a moment they both lay there, tangled in each other's arms. That had been the most amazing thing Lucy had ever experienced.

"Gajeel?" She turned on her side and sprawled partially across his chest.

"Hmm?" He had been lying there with his eyes shut, and cracked one red orb to acknowledge her. His arm idly snaked around her waist to pull her closer.

"U-umm, what does this mean?" Her brown eyes were filled with worry. She didn't want this to be just a one-time thing, but she didn't have any idea how the Slayer beneath her felt about it.

"It means that-" He was cut off by the sound of the door creaking open.

"Eeek!"

"Kyaaa!" Lucy scrambled to cover herself, and Gajeel leapt up to block her with his own body.

"The fuck?" Gajeel was infuriated as he pulled the sheet from underneath them to cover both of their naked forms.

"Lucy?" The girl in question peeked out from behind Gajeel to meet Levy's hurt gaze. "W-why?" Her hazel eyes filled with tears as she turned and fled the scene.

"Levy!" Lucy called out to her friend, but the blue haired mage didn't slow, and the door slammed shut behind her.

"Get dressed." Gajeel tossed her suit to her and pulled his shorts on. He waited to make sure she was decent before he stomped after the Script Mage. Lucy was left sitting on the bed at the Inn feeling confused and angry. Had she betrayed one of her closest friends for nothing? She really hated this day.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Check out 'Golden Illusions' on my profile if you are a fan of Gajucy. 'Secret Jealousies' is a good pick if you ship LaLu or GrayLu! Also, because I love Juvia, keep an eye out for a Juvia fic that I will be posting soon!

Review if you feel inclined xD


End file.
